Stretching is an integral part of proper exercise or fitness routine. It is further an essential component of physical therapy and sports medicine. Stretching reduces tissue injury, improves flexibility, helping joints move through their full range of motion and increases blood flow to muscles. Those who regularly work out including athletes understand the benefits of stretching and improving body flexibility as well as range of motion during exercise programs and to perform certain elements during competitive routines. For anyone engaging in physical activity, stretching has long been recommended in warm up and cool down regimens. Various methods are used for stretching. Some methods involve stretching without any device by using one's own body or applying tension on an external stationary object, while some methods involve use of an apparatus. Stretching should be performed slowly and steadily, in a controlled manner, to reduce injuries such as muscle or ligament tearing. Stretching should also be performed for required duration to prevent tissue injury and improve flexibility.
Some existing methods and devices for stretching do not maximize the benefits of appropriate stretching and can actually cause side effects due to improper form and misalignment of the body. Some stretching devices for targeted leg and back stretching require the use of arms to hold onto a device, thereby putting unnecessary strain on the person especially discomfort in the upper body. Such devices as yoga straps further are not connected to or supported by the body and thereby lead to often cumbersome, awkward, uncomfortable or inefficient hand guiding. Some devices require the use of an external stationary object to connect the device to create the necessary tension, thereby making the convenience of using such a device a problem. Such use of external objects or the user's hands to create tension results in difficulty in use, shorter duration of the stretching, limited range of motion and may compromise safety.
Accordingly, the need for a stretching device and method that can minimize side effects of such inappropriate and inconvenient stretching is apparent. At the same time, there is a need to maximize benefits of efficient stretching by improving duration and range of motion through comfortable, hands free stretching, while maintaining safety and productivity.
There is also the need for a self-contained stretching device and method that indicates progress of stretching to a user, by providing a visual quantitative indication on the device as to the increase in user's range of motion and intensity in stretch.